


four idiots one bed

by feistycadavers



Series: dank polycule shit [3]
Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Piercing, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Mind Meld, Multi, Notfic, Polyamory, two bros chilling in a bed getting fucked zero feet apart cuz they're super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistycadavers/pseuds/feistycadavers
Summary: Honestly like it’s weird. It’s probably super weird how they just like be fuckin with doors open and shit. In a goddamn. Haunted house. But like, they’re recording, so it’s not like they’re all busy at once and especially when their producer is only there like once a week (which Corey won’t quit bitching about which is probably why Jim keeps being subjected to him loudly fucking Chris like at least every other day lately).or, a notfic in which chris and jim do a weird pisces placement mind meld while they both get FUUUUUCKED





	four idiots one bed

**Author's Note:**

> fjfhghkjsdfgjksd so i did this notfic today cuz i had the concept a few days ago and i was yelling in ao3 user glitchesaintshit's inbox about it constantly and then i just. i cannot possibly wrangle four dicks attached to four people so monumentally stupid so i did it in a notfic. and then they talked me into posting it. so. here we are.
> 
> it's notfic so like, it's uh. not a proper fic. notfic isn't super common anymore but frankly it should be brought back okay cuz it's GREAT it's fun and low pressure okay. 
> 
> comments are moderated cuz paul is here and like, my tarantula died this weekend and frankly i don't wanna listen to y'all tell me some bullshit just let me live in 2/4 hell with my fingers firmly in my ears
> 
> we're set during vol3 recording. yes the title is stupid. this whole thing is stupid. if this was deviantart it'd go in the "scraps" section. i am begging y'all not to take this seriously.
> 
> EDIT 2/19/2020: i did a [DVD commentary of this fic!](https://bringmoreknives.dreamwidth.org/119525.html)

Honestly like it’s weird. It’s probably super weird how they just like be fuckin with doors open and shit. In a goddamn. Haunted house. But like, they’re recording, so it’s not like they’re all busy at once and especially when their producer is only there like once a week (which Corey won’t quit bitching about which is probably why Jim keeps being subjected to him loudly fucking Chris like at least every other day lately).

So Jim’s coming back in from a smoke break with Paul and the whole headboard repeatedly whacking against the wall sound isn’t really unusual especially given they’re all currently living together but y’know, Paul’s interested. Paul’s a fucking weirdo who likes watching and Jim thinks that’s fucking weird cuz like? Why would you just lean against the door frame and beat off when you totally can join in cuz those are your boyfriends also. Or whatever they all are. Jim would just rather get involved and suck whatever dick is available. 

And so they track them down in some bedroom, whoever’s it is doesn’t matter cuz they all kinda just crash wherever with whoever, and Corey has Chris folded back over himself, knees practically to his ears, Corey’s hands with red painted nails on the backs of his thighs. Corey’s fucking railing into him, Chris’s hair a halo around his face where he’s laying back into a pillow. Corey’s back is to the door so Chris sees them first, lifts his head, half laughs. Paul leans against the door jamb and gives Jim a look, that “so you gonna join em or not” look, and Jim really thinks about not because he’s got enough stupid sex injuries from the last few days, but then Chris makes a grabby hand at him and like how’s he meant to say no to that. 

Jim goes over there and Corey’s a dumbass so he finally fucking notices him, goes “oh shit” and shifts back into his legs a little to give Jim some space to wedge an arm in between them to curl a hand around the back of Chris’s neck and kiss him. Corey fucking stops, and Chris whacks blindly at him to get him to Not Stop, whines into Jim’s mouth, which makes Paul laugh from behind them. Jim’s just making out with him, fingers curling in Chris’s hair, appreciating that he’s decided to keep growing it out.

(Jim could probably make out with Chris forever on account of making out with him is the fucking best. They do some kinda weird mind meld shit and it’s wild but it’s awesome. Jim swears they can communicate telepathically while they’re doing the do, which Mick, resident astrology hoe, says is a Pisces placement thing. Because Chris is a Pisces and supposedly Jim’s a Pisces moon, whatever that means. Jim doesn’t always buy Mick’s astrology shit but this one feels legit.)

Anyway so Corey’s fucking Chris and Jim’s making out with him, and Chris is fucking squirming. Grabs at Jim’s shirt. Clearly wants it off. And Jim just came over here to make out or whatever but this is fine. He has a boner now anyway. So Jim sits up to take his shirt off, and he undoes his pants while he’s there since Chris can’t really reach his other arm across to do it himself since Corey has him pinned onto his back. 

“You gonna get him to come over here instead of just watching for once?” Chris asks, and Jim and Corey both laugh at that, maybe Jim a little more so cuz Paul’s his best fuckin friend so Paul’s usually there watching like his weirdo self whenever Jim’s getting fucked. If he’s not the one doing it himself. Y’know. So Jim looks back over at Paul who’s already got his hand on his dick through his pants cuz obviously. And he’s like dude. 

“I’m good just watching,” Paul says, and Jim eye rolls at him. 

“Chris _ asked,_” Jim says, which Paul concedes to on account of saying no to Chris is probably a violation of the Geneva code. Also it’s been a minute since he’s fucked Jim and y’know. That’s always a good time. 

So Paul knees up onto the bed behind Jim, and Corey fucking fist bumps him cuz he’s the worst. Chris looks fucking _ delighted. _Paul kind of ruts up against Jim’s clothed ass and Jim bites back a grin, barely an inch from Chris’s face. Jim vaguely hears Paul stripping off layers behind him, eyes still locked in with Chris’s, wide and blue, and he still drowns in it all over again just like he did the first time he made out with Chris during that whole initiation gang bang thing. Which was immediately followed by Chris’s dick in his mouth. He wouldn’t be mad about that right now but that would require looking away from Chris’s eyes. 

“Corey, gimme that,” Paul says behind him, which drags him back to the planet a little bit, especially when Paul’s broad hands are pulling Jim’s jeans and underwear off at the same time. Jim lets him, getting right back up onto his knees, arching a little and apparently Corey feels some type of way about that cuz he goes “Jesus fucking Christ” under his breath. Jim startles hard, rudely yanked back out of the water when cold lube gets poured down over his ass. Paul and Corey both laugh at that and Jim whacks his arm back at Paul’s side. 

“Fuck You asshole,” Jim says, “that shit’s _ cold—_“

“Sorry, sorry, couldn’t resist,” Paul laughs, slicking his fingers through the lube and over Jim’s hole, rubs, and Jim shudders a little. Hard to stay mad when he’s getting his butthole touched like that. Paul sinks a finger in and Jim bites back a moan, looking back down to meet Chris’s eyes again. Chris winds his fingers in Jim’s hair as Paul works him open, two fingers, then three, Jim whimpering a little pathetically between open mouthed kisses. When Paul finally lays the underside of his cock against Jim’s ass and dicks up against him, every ridge created by a barbell has Jim shuddering uselessly, needfully. 

“C’mon, fuck me,” Jim says to Paul, but with his eyes firmly locked with Chris’s. Chris must be dying to have his dick touched by now, must be red with need and leaking all over himself, but Jim doesn’t want to break the eye contact to look. Jim’s mouth falls open obscenely, brows furrowing as Paul sinks home, every inch punctuated by another barbell. Jim’s legs shake. 

“That’s fucking hot,” Corey says, hilted in Chris, just letting them both focus on watching. Paul’s hand slides up Jim’s spine, settles between his shoulder blades. Chris’s fist tightens in Jim’s hair and he gasps. It’s a struggle to stay up on his elbows so he lays into the bed, shouldering his weight into the mattress next to Chris, dropping his forehead to rest on his. Chris purrs when Corey starts moving again, but Paul’s staying still cuz he’s the worst, so Jim just does it himself and starts rocking himself back into Paul’s cock. Which makes Corey go “oh shit” again. And Paul must decide to be nice, cuz he starts meeting him in the middle. Jim’s nose knocks against Chris’s as he tries to kiss him again, ends up kind of just licking his tongue. Which gets the point across. Jim throws his arm around Chris, bicep across his chest and curls his arm up, forearm along the side of his head and fingers in his hair and they’re like a fucking single weird symbiotic thing, both getting fucked at the same time, attached at the face. And Paul grabs onto Jim’s shoulders, starts fucking him harder, makes Jim moan into Chris’s mouth. 

“Touch me?” Chris asks, lips fully still mashed against Jim’s, but Jim understands cuz. Pisces placement mind meld or whatever. And Jim unfolds the arm around Chris’s head to reach down and do that, his hand fully fucking sliding through what feels like a gallon of precome when it gets there, which is hot. Jim curls long fingers around his length and Chris actually shakes, or it’s just the force of Corey’s hips slamming into him. Maybe both. Either way. 

And so Corey picks up the pace, since he must want Chris to come so he can come, because Corey’s not _ patient _ and who knows how long he’s been fucking holding it. Chris is making those little _ ah ah ah fuck yes shit fuck ah mmf mmff yeah please _noises against Jim’s open mouth, teeth grabbing at Jim’s bottom lip, and Jim nods him on, still practically attached forehead to forehead like some kinda fucked up Siamese twin bottoms. Jim tightens his grip and turns his hand over to get him to come. Works him quick and tight. Chris panting against Jim’s mouth. Crying out when he comes, spills a mess all over Jim’s hand, and Corey fucks him through it and Jim licks the jizz off the back of his hand as Chris takes a couple fingers into his mouth. Jim’s so fucking blissed out on Paul’s dick and a mouthful of Chris’s jizz that he barely fucking notices Corey’s about to come till he does, gritting out a noise from between his teeth and his hand splaying out on Chris’s chest as he stills inside him. 

And then Corey sits back on his heels and pulls out and Chris gets up under Jim properly, and Jim ruts his hard cock up into the flat of Chris’s hip, and Corey lays next to them. Paul’s got a fucking death grip on his shoulders and Chris is pulling Jim’s hair and Jim’s fucking lost in the sauce like holy shit. He’s getting split the fuck open on Paul’s pierced dick, and like, getting fucked by Paul in doggy is _ a lot _on account of his frenum ladder piercings rub all up on that sweet spot (Corey was there the first time Jim experienced it firsthand, holding him so he’d stay on the planet) and on top of that he’s drowned in Chris’s eyes and his mouth and his whole everything cuz Pisces placement mind meld telepathy and somehow even with all that Paul comes before Jim does. Maybe Chris is telepathically willing him not to come. But Paul hilts himself and Jim feels him spill inside him which always fucking gets him, and Jim shakes, and Chris lifts his hips up to meet Jim’s and Jim grinds into him where his dick slots into the place where Chris’s thigh creases where it meets his hip and Paul is riding it out and the friction against his cock makes Jim come, Chris’s teeth in his bottom lip, moans into what could loosely be called a kiss. Spills hot and thick all over Chris’s hip. Chris telling him how fucking hot he is. 

Once Jim is free from Paul’s grip and Chris’s eyeballs he sucks all his come off Chris and leaves a few marks just because. 

the goddamn end

**Author's Note:**

> skold.tumblr.com
> 
> wanna send me a prompt/request? [here's my personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/marinaspromptmeme/profile)


End file.
